In recent years, there has been a motivation to reduce communication cable diameters to reduce cost, improve appearance, increase cable flexibility and conserve valuable raw material resources.
The use of smaller conductor diameters, in particular 26, 28, and 30 AWG conductors for example, can reduce cable diameters and makes it desirable to have tighter conductor management to ensure continuity between the plug insulation piercing contacts (IPC's) and conductors of a communication cord/cable. In addition to the motivation for tighter conductor management, there is a benefit to greater mechanical retention of the cable jacket within the plug assembly. Maintaining this retention can be challenging as cable diameters decrease.